Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to disposal bags and more specifically it relates to a disposal bag system for facilitating the efficient collection of debris and leaves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional disposal bags (e.g. garbage bags) have been in use for years. Conventional disposal bags are typically comprised of a flexible material such as but not limited to plastic or paper. The conventional disposal bags have an opening, a side wall defining the opening and an enclosed floor. Some conventional disposal bags have a drawstring surrounding the opening for allowing selective closing of the opening by pulling the drawstring. Other disposal bags require the user to tie the open end either with the ends of the sidewall or by utilizing a tie-wrap member.
The main problem with conventional disposal bags is that it can be difficult to insert debris and leaves into the opening. Inserting leaves and debris into the opening requires the user to open the opening of the bag with one hand while further manipulating the opening with their leg to ensure that the opening is wide enough. The user then utilizes their remaining hand to grasp the leaves and debris for insertion into the conventional disposal bag. This is physically difficult for the user and often times results in leaves and debris not completely inserted into the opening. A further problem with conventional disposal bags is that the user must xe2x80x9ctiexe2x80x9d the opening into a closed position which can result in the breakage of the drawstring or other frustrating events. A further problem with conventional disposal bags is that they are typically not able to be reused.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,797 to Cowen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,188 to Godfried et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,681 to Ashley, III; U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,607 to Kelley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,600 to Dunleavy; U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,203 to Brown; U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,567 to Magnafici; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,340 to Stromsmoe et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,602 to Cavalaris et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,989 to Stroh; U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,717 to Long; U.S. Patent D410,574 to McCaig; U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,583 to Steinmetz; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,504 to Screen.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for facilitating the efficient collection of debris and leaves. Conventional disposal bags do not provide for efficient collection of debris and leaves.
In these respects, the disposal bag system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the efficient collection of debris and leaves.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of disposal bags now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new disposal bag system construction wherein the same can be utilized for facilitating the efficient collection of debris and leaves.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new disposal bag system that has many of the advantages of the disposal bags mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new disposal bag system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art disposal bags, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a sheet member, a first connector attached to a first end of the sheet member, a second connector attached to a second end of the sheet member, loops attached to opposing sides of the sheet member, and hooks attached to the second end of the sheet member. The hooks engage the hooks thereby retaining the sides of the sheet member in an upward position. The first connector and the second connector are connected to one another thereby retaining the ends of the sheet member in an upward position thereby retaining the leaves and debris within the interior thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a disposal bag system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a disposal bag system for facilitating the efficient collection of debris and leaves.
Another object is to provide a disposal bag system that does not require significant physical exertion by the user.
An additional object is to provide a disposal bag system that allows for the user to rake leaves and debris directly upon a flat structure for collection.
A further object is to provide a disposal bag system that retains the collected leaves and debris in a waterproof structure.
Another object is to provide a disposal bag system that allows for convenient stacking of filled structures.
A further object is to provide a disposal bag system that can be easily opened for emptying the contents within thereof.
Another object is to provide a disposal bag system that is capable of reuse.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.